thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Kion's Choice
It was a peaceful day in the Pridelands. Kion and Fuli were spending time together in the Meadow. They were discussing Marigold. "She's so beautiful Kion" Fuli said. Kion's expression softened. "I'm glad she looks like Tani" Kion said. "Ameba says that Belee got to hold her yesterday" Fuli said. "Nita's already gotten to hold Mari" Kion added. Fuli leaned over and nuzzled Kion's cheek. "What do Kata and Maya think of her?" She asked. Kion sighed. "They do love Marigold, Vitani won't let her spend time with them unless Mom or Nona is with them" Kion explained. "Why?" Fuli asked. Kion shrugged. "I don't know, Kiara says that Kora's family dislikes Vitani because she was raised in The Outlands" Kion said. "Vitani is sweet and amazing" Fuli said Kion stood up. "I have to go back to Pride Rock, I promised Denahi we'd spend time together." He said. Fuli nodded. "I have to go watch Ameba, don't forget we're going hunting later." She said. Kion brushed his muzzle against Fuli's cheek. "See you later" Kion said warmly. When Kion reached Pride Rock, he found Denahi waiting for him outside the den. "Hi Denahi" Kion said brightly. Denahi padded forward eagerly. "Hi Kion, are you ready to go play Baobab Ball with Sitka and Twiga?" He asked. Kion froze as he remembered his promise. He sighed and glanced up. "Denahi, Fuli and I have arranged to hunt today, I forget about my promise to you. Would you like to come with us?" He asked. Denahi nodded eagerly. "Let's go get Fuli" Kion said. He led the way to Fuli's cave. When they reached it, they found Fuli and Ameba playing Baobab Ball. Fuli glanced up and smiled when she saw Kion. Kion padded forward and pressed his muzzle against Fuli's cheek. "Hi Fuli." He said. Ameba padded forward to join her sister. "Hi Kion" she said brightly. "Hi Ameba, Belee's at Pride Rock if you want to see her" Kion said. Ameba watched Fuli's eyes soften as they rested on Kion. She brushed past Kion and went to greet Denahi. Kion chuckled. "Does she know?" He asked. Fuli shook her head. "I invited Denahi to go hunting with us" Kion said. "I thought he couldn't hunt" Fuli said. "He hasn't learned, he can watch or help track" Kion said. "That's fine" Fuli said. Denahi padded over to join them. "I'm ready Kion" he said. Fuli unsheathed her claws. "Let's move out" Kion said. He led them into the savannah. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had ventured to Hapuna Valley to spend time together. They were discussing Kion. "I'm impressed with how well he's handled becoming the leader of the Lion Guard" Simba said. Nala nodded. "He certainly had exceeded beyond my expectations." She said. Nala brushed her muzzle against Simba's cheek. "I'm sure Dad's proud of him" Simba said. Nala's expression softened. "Mufasa's proud of all of us" she said gently. "I wish Dad could be here now, I want him to know his grandchildren better" Simba said. Nala chuckled softly. "Mufasa is always here, his grandchildren have always known his love. Just like you've always known your grandparents and Queen Shari's love." She said. Simba glanced at Nala. Moving as one they stretched their necks forward; for a heartbeat their noses touched, and their muzzles brushed together. "Thank you" Simba said quietly. "I love you" Nala murmured. Meanwhile, Kovu and Kiara were settled down in The Meadow. "Marigold certainly has won the hearts of the pride, hasn't she?" Kiara asked. Kovu nodded. "She is a precious cub." He said. Kiara purred as Kovu rubbed his cheek against hers. "I'm glad Nita gets to be a big sister, Helping Mom raise Kion has been such a majorly important part of my life." Kiara said. Kovu nodded. "My arrogance has vanished because of Kion's presence" he said. Kiara pressed her muzzle to Kovu's cheek "You certainly are an important figure in Kion's life." She said. "He's been a better brother to me then Nuka" Kovu said. "I know" Kiara said. Back at Pride Rock, Nita and Marigold had met up with Sarafina. They were settled down outside the den. "Nona, why doesn't Mama like Grandma or Aunt Maya?" Marigold asked. Sarafina and Nita exchanged a glance. "They don't realize how special Vitani is" Sarafina answered. "Nona, I'm proud to be Rafiki's apprentice" Nita said. Sarafina leaned over and nuzzled Nita's cheek. "We're proud of everything you've accomplished." She said. "Thanks Nona" Nita said. Marigold mewled and snuggled closer to Sarafina. Nita and Sarafina exchanged a glance. "Has Mari met Midnight yet?" Sarafina asked. Nita shook her head. "She's not old enough, Rafiki and I will take her soon" she explained. Sarafina bent down and nuzzled Mari's cheek. "Are you excited for Kuptana?" She asked. Nita nodded excitingly. "I can't wait, Aunt Kiara's going to sing a song honoring Kion and the Lion Guard, and Mari gets to meet the inhabitants of the Pridelands. It'll be so exciting" Nita said. Sarafina nodded in agreement. "I hope Kata and Maya don't spoil it for Tani." She said quietly. Nita shifted closer to Sarafina. "Mari's vocabulary has improved hasn't it, Nona?" Nita asked. Sarafina nodded. "It certainly has, Nita" Sarafina said. "I've heard Mom and Daddy arguing about Grandma and Aunt Maya at night when they think I'm asleep" Nita confessed. Sarafina's eyes narrowed. "What do they say?" She asked. "Mom doesn't trust Grandma or Aunt Maya to watch Mari and I unless you or Nana is with them" Nita said. "They're right Nita" Sarafina said. Nita glanced down Marigold. "Let's go inside, Nona" Nita said. Sarafina bent down and grasped Mari's scruff. She and Nita headed inside. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics